


Mornings

by fairycentral



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Love, Nalu - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairycentral/pseuds/fairycentral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The little moments they keep to themselves when they first wake. Nalu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

**Mornings**

**Summary:**  The little moments they keep to themselves when they first wake. NaLu.

 **Genre:**  Romance

 **Word Count:**  264 words

Thanks goes to my lovely beta reader,  **DemonxHalphas (FF . net).**

\--

The sunlight trickling through her curtains kisses her awake. The first thing that she sees is a tuft of pink. She isn't surprised by the sight; in fact she cherishes these moments. The rare moments when she gets to see him look so peaceful and calm which is quite unlike his normal self. She's used to seeing him full of energy to fight non-stop for a whole day, _every day_. It's a good thing that she's an early riser; this way she could see a part of him that is mostly hidden away during the day. She brings up her right hand and brushes the strands of hair that fall on his face before giving him a peck on his lips, light and fast so as to not wake him.

She smiles. _He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping._

\--

He cracks open an eye once her breathing stabilizes. Looking down on her sleeping face, he then brings his fingertips to touch where she had just kissed him. A grin breaks across his face. While holding her even closer to him, he realizes just how she perfectly fits between his arms. He always wakes up earlier than her, but pretends to be asleep. He just loves mornings. Mornings are when she would do these little cute things he can't get enough of. When she thinks he's still asleep, she would always sneak a kiss or two. Well, this is something he will never tell her, because then she might get too embarrassed to do them again.

Really, it's as if they are already dating. _Weirdo._


End file.
